


The mother of Bill Potts, the saviour of the world

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode: s10e08 The Lie of the Land, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "Bill's mom, you just went viral!"He laughs, hysterical, glancing up at the inside of the pyramid and seeing but one thing:Susan Foreman, his granddaughter and Bill's mother.Susan Foreman, the saviour of the world





	The mother of Bill Potts, the saviour of the world

**Author's Note:**

> The scene from The lie of the land with Bill's mom appearing instead of the monks on every screen, considering that Bill's mom might be the Doctor's granddaughter.
> 
> Yes I am a sucker for the Susan Foreman is Bill's mom headcanon so sue me!

He watches with wonder and joy and excitement as Susan appears in the little triangular screens coating the walls of the room. One by one, the monks disappear and she appears instead, smiling and with one hand outstretched, offering it to the world.   
  
Bill's mother, his Susan, the image of her helping restore the peace and freedom for which she'd always admired the humans. It felt right and just, a proper way to honour the woman who he had loved above all others.   
  
He remembers when they first came to Earth. In his mind's eye, he could see her young face plastered against the glass window of a store front, watching the people dancing and singing on the tiny television set. She'd looked up at him, then, giving him a huge smile and speaking without fear or hesitation for the first time since they left Gallifrey."Grandpa, I like it here. Can we please stay here for a while?"   
  
It was Earth that had helped them to break free. They'd both been fascinated by the way rules were objective to the person perceiving them, and by the way people did not fear to break rules if they found it necessary. It made them feel less like lonely outcasts and more like worthy beings, simply born on the wrong planet.   
  
For were they not, with their thoughts of freedom and equality, and their strong opinion that one have to do more than just observe as the universe expanded and changed around them, more human than time lord?   
  
He can feel it, as Susan's presence spread from Bill's mind into all those of all other humans on Earth. He can feel it entering his mind, and he is almost manic, laughing and grinning like a fool.

  
"A glimpse of freedom, but a glimpse is all they need!" He exclaims, feeling as though he can't contain the magnitude of what is happening within his own mind - even though Bill and Nardole knows, he need to tell them because when he leans his head back and looks up at the roof, all he sees is his granddaughter, sharing her compassion and kindness and love and freedom with the world.   
  
It's like a high and he hopes he never  comes down from it, because all this time he has thought - no, known - that his grandchild, his beautiful Arkytior, has been lost to the world.   
  
Only it's  not true at all and she is there, being reflected on all those screens because her daughter remembers her, because Bill has desperately held onto the idea her mother all these years and refused to let go.   
  
There are tears on his cheeks, but everyone is too happy and confused and excited to notice and he doesn't try to stop them, but let them come, knowing it was for her.

  
His Susan.   



End file.
